Demon Hakshu , Prince of shadows
by Aural
Summary: Kagome gets kiddnapped by the prince demon of shadows. Will Inuyasha save her in time?
1. Default Chapter

**Note: this takes place during the collecting of the Jewel shards**  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Kagome rode through a quaint villiage, ignoring the gazes that followed   
her on her bike. People dodged her path as she tried her best to keep up with Inu Yasha's  
pase without tiring herself out.  
  
"Would you hurry it up already!" she heard Inu Yasha yell from further up;   
she chose to ignore him.  
  
'What's the rush?' she thought to herself. It wasn't like they had found any other  
jewel shards in a while, let alone hear about any demons possessing them. It didn't really  
matter to her; she thought at least. Kagome caught herself staring at Inu Yasha and  
thinking about his near obsessinon with becoming a full demon. Did he really want it that  
much? Or was what he   
  
"What are you looking at?!" Inu Yasha asked flatly, his face directly in hers,  
"What's with the funny look?!"   
  
That shook Kagome out of her thoughts and brought a faint tinit to her  
cheeks, letting a come back escape from her lips, "I was just thinking about how pushy you  
can be..."  
  
"Why you...!"Inu Yasha stopped as if not wanting to continue this fight and muttered  
below his breath "yea, whatever."  
  
Kagome didn't feel like fighting with him either right now. It would only complicate  
things more. Instead she just stared down at Shippo sleeping in her basket, triying her best to  
advert her gaze.  
  
**********************************  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha reached a small town by dusk. Kagome was relieved to finally  
be able to rest the night in the safety of the town area, but something was wrong. There were  
hardly any women here. 'How strange' Kagome thought to herself. Inu Yasha looked back at  
her for a moment than started jumping away.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?!" Kagome yelled after him. "Don't forget we're here too,  
ya know!"   
  
"Just stay put!" he yelled back " I'm gonna find a place to camp!"  
  
Kagome shivered as the darkness started to overwhelm her. She couldn't help feeling like  
she was being watched. She peered around.  
  
"What do you see?" Shippo asked curiously "is he back yet? Do you see him?"  
  
"No, I don't see him anywhere." Kagome siged, but she wasn't even looking for Inu Yasha  
at this point;She was looking for whatever was out there.  
  
S uddenly Kagome was felt like she was being lifted up. She looked down and realized that  
a black snake-like shadow had coiled around her waist. Then one slivered around her neck and she  
barely got the chance to scream as she was pulled into the darkness.  
  
"Kagome...!" Shippo yelled after her " Fox fire!!"  
  
But he was already to late..... 


	2. Chapter One: Doubts

Chapter One: Doubts  
  
"My heart is so unsure, when you aren't there to guide it."  
  
***********  
"Inu Yasha....!" The faint wimper stung his ears. Why was it that all of a sudden he felt like  
part of his soul had been ripped out?   
  
"Kagome....?" Inu Yasha breathed silently. Something was wrong-- He knew it. Inu Yasha   
stopped dead in his tracks. He sniffed the cool misty air and suddenly fear arose in his heart. Kagome's  
sent! It no longer hung in the air! What happened to her?! He swinged his body around and started   
running back to the place he'd left his two companions.  
  
That's when he found Shippo sitting by Kagome's fallen bike, in tears. It was like a scene   
from a graveyard.  
  
"Kagome.....where is Kagome?!" Inu Yasha gasped furiously.   
  
Shippo lifted his head and managed to murmur an answer between sobs, "Kagome.......  
Kagome is.... Kagome is gone...."  
  
Inu Yasha stood there in shock for less than a spit second before he bounded to Shippo   
and lifted him by the collar of his shirt. He then looked Shippo straight in the eye.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GONE?!" Inu Yasha Yelled, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HER?!"  
  
"The Darkness took her." Shippo said sadly, "It took her before I had a chance to stop it..."  
  
Inu Yasha dropped him and his gaze fell to the ground. He clenched his fists in anger as  
he sniffed the air. A demon's sent hung there. It was enticing him, calling him -- Telling him that   
whatever or whoever had taken Kagome wouldn't mind a fight.   
  
Inu Yasha looked to the depths of the forest that he and Shippo now stood at the edge of.  
The sent was fadding and fast! 'I can't loose her' Inu Yasha thought to himself, 'I couldn't stand to  
see her leave. I don't want to see another woman lost to another sorry demon. Especially not Kagome.  
Because I still haven't told her that....' Inu Yasha's thoughts trailed off as he made his way for the   
forest.  
  
"Inu Yasha..." Shippo started.  
  
"You stay here!" Inu Yasha said sternly.  
  
"But..!" Shippo said angrily.  
  
"No buts! Miroku and Sango were meeting us here! You have to be the one to tell them what   
happened."Inu Yasha said, then stopped and turned around, putting on a fierce face.  
  
"Don't let them follow. I can handle this guy on my own!" with that, Inu Yasha spun around  
and ran off to chase kagome.  
  
"I just hope that she's... alright...." Inu Yasha said to himself as he ran to save Kagome.  
  
************  
  
Shippo stared on with an angry face. "Stubborn Half Breed!" He shouted anfter Inu Yasha.  
Then he stared on again in concern.  
  
"Good luck...."  
  
************  
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered open as she awoke. Her vision blurred and she realized that she  
no longer was in the comfort of her familiar companions. She sat up with a jolt, but winced at the  
pain it caused her and rubbed her head. 'Where... where am I?' She thought to herself.  
  
"Good, you're awake." an erie voice said from the shadows, "I was begining to think that I  
had accidently killed you on the way here."  
  
Kagome's face cringed and she sent an angry glare to the place the voice echoed from.  
"Where am I?" she growled angrily, "Who are you?! I demand to know!"  
  
"Such anger from a damsell in distress." the voice said, very amused,"I am Lord Hakshu,   
Prince of Shadows. And this is my kingdom-- Of Nightmares!"  
  
Kagome didn't like his tone. What was his problem, capturing her like this?  
"Step into the light." She said softly and solemly.  
  
He did as she said and revealed himself. To Kagome's supprise the figure was human--  
well, looked human. She could sense that he was a demon, no doubt. His eyes were an ice blue  
and they seemed to freeze her in her place. He had blonde hair that was tied back in a tiny pony tail  
behind his head. On his face there was a scar on his right cheek. He wore black cloth-like armor  
and a red cape. And to be honest, he was quite handsome... 'Snap out of it! He's evil! Don't think   
of things like that at a time like this!' Kagome thought to herself angrily.  
  
"And what is your name?" Hakshu asked "Of who do I have the pleasure of talking to?"  
  
Kagome winced disgustedly, "Why should I tell you? I won't be here long enough for you   
to ask 'how's the weather?'."  
  
"You sure are full of fire, aren't you?" He laughed, " But I assure you, you won't be leaving.  
So what is your name?"  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed,"Kagome. But I assure you that leaving is my top priority." He   
came closer to her and stared directly into her eyes. His closeness made her squirm, but her legs,   
her body-- everything was frozen from his hypnotic stare. He bent down, his face nearing in and she  
could see his ice lips. 'No way! He isn't...?!' Kagome thought to herself nervously, 'Inu Yasha...! Please   
hurry! I can't... I can't break free! I... need you to give me strength!'  
  
"I finally have you..." he whispered, " I finally have the beloved preistess in one form or   
another. MY princess of shadows. I have you and I won't let you get away...no, not ever."  
  
His head was all of two inches from hers as despret cries flew across her mind. Then   
she saw 'him' in her mind's eye. Inu Yasha was there within her, giving her a ray of hope.  
  
"Noooooooo!" Kagome yelled in a total struggle as she broke free from his grasps.  
  
SMACK! One swift wack across the face was all Kagome could manage at that moment.   
"What the HECK do you think you're doing?!" Kagome fummed, " I am not gonna stay here with you!"  
  
With that Kagome spun on her heels and ran for the exit. She huffed and puffed as she ran  
through the dark tunnels. The ground shook under her feet and Kagome had to pause for a short  
second to regain balance. She started off again at breakneck speed.   
  
"Where? Where does this nightmare end?!" She cried to herself as she ran. The walls   
started to crumble but, Kagome kept running. One huge boulder landed right in front of her and   
she stumbled backwards in shock. She was then captured by Hakshu once more.  
  
"I have you, lady Kagome." Hakshu snickered, "You can not escape me! And NO one  
can save you now!"  
  
"You're wrong!" Kagome said faintly as she gasped for air, "Inu Yasha will save me. He   
always does! And you are no match for him!"  
  
"Oh really..." Hakshu said with a blank and evil glare, " Then why is he not here yet? Maybe   
he doesn't care if you live or die... So why don't you say you'll be mine?"  
  
"Never! I'll never doubt him and I'll NEVER be yours." Kagome screamed.  
  
"Oh, But you've already begun to doubt. I can see it in your soul." Hakshu smiled wickedly,  
"You doubt that he cares, you doubt his loyalty... and you doubt his love."  
  
Kagome looked up into his face for the first time. In fear that she would never see Inu Yasha  
.......again.  
  
*************  
Note: So....what do you think? I know it's kind of short, but... well, I invisioned that this is where  
the first chapter would end up. I want the lovely battle to star next time! YAY! I hope you all really liked it!  
I know I did. Muahahahaha! I'm routting for you Inu Yasha! Get Kagome now! Well anyway, I hope to  
finish the next chapter soon but, until then....Read on Readers!~.^ ~Arual~ 


End file.
